


Don't Laugh So Hard

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [18]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Diaper punishment, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Masturbation, Spanking, Vibrators, Wetting, mommy!dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: CYaRon decided to have their sub-unit meeting at the Kurosawa estate while Dia is practicing the koto. But they got distracted and started watching funny cat videos.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika, Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Watanabe You/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583557
Kudos: 15





	Don't Laugh So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this cause I said "fuck it why not" lmao but Dia is the biggest bottom and nothing will my mind.

“Look at it! How does it even do that?!” Chika laughed. “How did it get in there?!” You and Ruby laughed along with her. The trio was watching cat videos, instead of having their subunit meeting. It was Chika’s genius idea to have their meeting at the Kurosawa household. So there they were, sitting in Ruby’s room on the floor. Knowing Dia is gonna spend her day practicing the koto close by. 

They couldn’t contain their laughter and it reached Dia, who wasn’t having it. Though it’s not very distracting, Dia was still a little pissed off. But being a little pissed off was enough for her to tell them to focus. That being said, Dia reluctantly stopped practicing. She didn’t put on her kimono just to be distracted. 

You was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out of her mouth. “C-Chika-chan! I can’t take it!” Leading to her falling to her back laughing. 

“Wait look!” Chika pointed to the current video. A cat freaking out when it gets in the snow. This gets all three struggling to breathe from how hard they were laughing. But that wasn’t the only thing they were struggling with. 

Their bladders decided to betray them and let out its contents. 

It was You’s bladder that went out first. She shot up from her position to sit up and looked at her skirt. She was unable to stop the flow so she had to watch in horror. Ruby was next. She tried to stop the flow but only lasted a second. Ultimately emptying her bladder. Chika didn’t even notice at first. It wasn’t immediate like the other two but she felt wet. Looking down, was her hot fluids gushing out of her. 

All three girls looked at each other in horror. Before they could process what happened, Dia comes into the room. 

“Girls-“ Dia took one look at them and was thrown off. “Did all three of you wet yourselves?!” Now Dia was pissed. 

“Dia-chan, it’s not what it looks like!” Chika instantly shot back. 

“Then how exactly does it look like? Because all I see is the three of you sitting in your own urine! This is completely unacceptable! All of you, up!” Dia yelled. Not wanting to get Dia angrier, they did what they were told. 

When they stood up, You’s skirt, Chika’s jeans, and Ruby’s shorts were dripping wet and their legs had their accident running down them. The puddles were started to form one big puddle of their accident, mortifying the trio in embarrassment. 

“Onee-chan-“ Ruby tried to speak. But Dia cut her off. 

“Not a word. Not only were you three not focusing on your subunit meeting, but you were also getting loud when you knew I was practicing today, and then wet yourselves because you were laughing so hard! Clearly I put too much faith on a trio of babies.” The three looked down, not wanting to look at how mad Dia is. “I wouldn’t let you three get away with this without a form of punishment.” 

“We’ll clean it up!” You said. Hoping that will be it and not spend long boring hours reorganizing documents. Again. 

“That wouldn’t be enough. I need to teach you three if you’re going to play around like children, you’ll be treated like one. Now, I’m going to get the mop. You’ll clean this up and while I’m gone, you’ll strip off all your clothes. Every last piece of clothes off your bodies. Is that clear?” 

“Yes!” They screamed in unison. Dia steps out, leaving the trio to strip. They didn’t say anything, too nervous thinking about what Dia would be doing to them. The only thing they can go off of is getting treated as children. Dia came back with a mop and a plastic bag. 

“Clothes in here now.” Dia opened the bag as they rushed to put their clothes inside. Chika took it upon herself to start cleaning the puddle. You and Ruby helped as Dia watched intently to make sure that the floor was clean completely. Once the floor was clean to Dia’s high standards, she took the mop and bag out. “I want the three of you to whip yourselves up then go up to my room,” Dia ordered as she walked out. 

Ruby led them to the bathroom where they hastily cleaned themselves up. Peeing on themselves was already embarrassing enough but of course, Dia was the one to find out about. Just this alone was already humiliating so what Dia would have in-store must be worse. 

The trio walked up sheepishly to Dia’s room when they finished. The large room was empty save for furniture. Ruby always wondered why Dia wanted the attic as her room. Their parents were nice enough to make Dia her own bathroom and walk-in closet in the attic but they were confused as well. They had plenty of rooms downstairs that Dia could have. Dia always said that it’s for learning independence but that seemed kinda suspicious. Well, it wouldn’t matter in the long run since the estate will belong to Dia later on in life. 

Dia came up a few minutes later. The trio felt increasingly cold and embarrassed. Thankfully Dia closed all the windows and the blinds. “Hands-on the dresser facing the wall.” Dia pointed to the dresser in the direction she wants them to face. The three followed the order with a confused look on their faces while Dia went into a draw in the nightstand. 

“The three of you need to be disciplined like the big babies you are.” She said before striking Chika first with a paddle, then You, to finally Ruby. It clicked. What she meant by getting treated like children. They’ll get spanked like a mother disciplining her child. And Dia wasn’t going easy on the poor girls. Not even Ruby. 

The first hit was enough to make them yelp out in pain. “Dia-chan-!” You tried to speak.

“It’s mommy to you.” Smack. “You weren’t given permission to speak.” Smack. “I will tell you when you may speak.” Smack. The hits get increasingly more powerful and stung badly. Dia was really mad, but she was enjoying herself. 

Chika couldn’t hold back her screams. Each new strike hurt more than the last. She kept her head looking forward at the wall. Little bits of tears formed at her eyes but tried to stop herself from crying from the pain. Despite that, it was almost enjoyable. 

You whimpered in pain. She’s dealt with pain before from outdoor activities and such but this is different. Feeling pain on her bottom was almost unbearable. Was this how it’s like to get spanked? Why was this pleasant instead of horrifying? It became pleasurable instead of humiliating. 

Ruby was horrified, not because of the pain but from feeling so much pleasure getting spanked. She tried to hold back moans to try to hide that fact which wasn’t working as planned. It was enough for Dia to realize that spanking isn’t gonna be enough. 

It’s only been ten hits for each and clearly, she needs to step up her game. Thinking for a second, she went into her nightstand again. The trio heard the sound of chains. Looking over, they saw that Dia did in fact get chains for their ankles. Dia swiftly chained their ankles to themselves. 

“Why do you have these?” Chika regent saying. Sure the punishment might be worse but she couldn’t help but wonder why. 

“Did I tell you to speak? No, come here.” Seems Chika is it first. Dia pointed to the window in front of the door of the walk-in closet. Chika tried to walk normally but the chains were limiting her movement. Dia looked at You and Ruby while Chika struggled to walk. “You two may go off the dresser but, you have to watch what I’m doing. You-san is next.” 

Now having permission, You and Ruby move from their current spot to come closer to where Chika is. When Chika finally made it to the spot, Dia went into the closet for a few moments. Leaving with a few things in her arms, seeming to be mostly clothing. “On your back,” Dia demanded. Chika looked at her for a moment before sitting down and going on her back. Feeling more embarrassed now, she tried to keep her legs closed for at least a little modesty. 

Dia sat down in front of her legs and set down the items in her hands. The three looked at the pile and their eyes widened. While there are clothes in the pile, there were also diapers, baby powder, bibs, wipes, and an item that the three can’t put their finger on. 

Chika wanted to run but she could see why their ankles were chained, so they couldn’t run away. Was Chika still gonna try? You’re damn sure she is. While Dia was setting up to start to diaper Chika, Chika used the moment to try to crawl away. Getting up on her hands and knees to crawl then trying to stand up from the crawl. Only to fail at each attempt. You and Ruby could only helplessly watch as Chika was probably making it worse for herself. Dia was in no rush to get her knowing she'd come back when she realized that her efforts were useless. 

“Chika-chan...just go back...m...mommy...will get more mad…” You tried to speed up the process. She was getting really cold and there wasn’t anything else to wear. Might as well embrace the humiliation. 

“Please Chika-chan...it’s getting really cold…” Ruby pleads. She holds her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself up. After letting out a sigh in defeat, Chika crawls back to her spot. 

“I wouldn’t try to get with me smart again. Besides, where would you go? You can’t leave the house unless you want to be naked outside? I have your clothes and your phone. There’s no escaping this until I say so.” Dia gave her a sly smile. Chika was once again outsmarted. What would she do if she did escape? Making a fair point, Chika felt dumb. “Now, since you want to crawl, you’re going to look the part. Legs open. Dumb little babies need to be diapered at all times.” 

Chika groaned as she opened her legs for her. Dia looked at her lower area intensely while gently touching how wet it was. Feeling more humiliated than before, she tries to cover her face to hide the embarrassment. Maybe long hours of organizing documents sound better right now. “Such a naughty baby, don’t worry though. Mommy is gonna take care of you three of you.” Dia smiles but it was more mischievous than a regular smile. 

Dia places the diaper under Chika and puts a generous amount of baby powder on her private parts. Spreading it around and closing up the diaper. If Chika’s face wasn’t red already, it definitely was now. Dia went into the pile again, this time getting a pair of rompers. It was orange with a blue outlining and a button-down front. Dia smiles happily at her work. Chika? Not so much. It fit her so nicely that it left nothing to the imagination. 

“One more thing, baby.” Oh, it’s that weird looking thing. Dia took it out of the pile to reveal that it’s mittens but with handcuffs built into them. The chain was longer than the one on her ankles but it was still limiting their movement. Dia helped Chika sit up and gave her a little kiss on her cheek. “Now this is how a baby should dress.” Dia disappeared into the closet again but came out with a two-seat stroller that was sized like an adult could fit it. “Up we go.” She said as she lifted Chika enough to get seated on the stroller. 

The three were beyond shocked at this point. It seemed that Dia was purposely ignoring their confusion. “Over here You-san,” Dia called. You swallowed her pride and laid down. Wanting this to be over soon, she had her legs already open and ready to be diapered. Much to Dia’s amusement. 

“Someone’s eager I see.” Dia’s smile turned into a smirk. “Trying to be a good baby for mommy? I love it when my babies understand I’m in charge.” You whimpered, tears formed in her eyes. “Mommy will take care of you, don't worry baby.” Dia started to diaper You, deciding to pick up the pace so her sister wouldn’t be cold for much longer. Once she was diapered, Dia dressed her in a pair of bloomers with walrus patterns on it, a light blue t-shirt, and a bow in her hair. Though she loves the walrus on the bloomers, it doesn’t stop the feeling of embarrassment she felt. Then Dia lifted You into the stroller with Chika. 

“Come here, Ruby.” Dia smiles at her sister. Ruby nervously stood in front of her older sister. “Lay down, it’s ok.” Hesitant at first, Ruby lays down and watches Dia who gets a diaper under her. Dia was definitely a lot more gentle with Ruby than the other two. It was definitely because she was biased but she was showing her precious little sister the love she deserves. Almost completely ignoring why she was doing this in the first place. After Ruby was diapered, Dia put her in a light pink onesie with a ruffle butt and added ribbons to her pigtails. “What a cute baby you are!” Giving a small kiss on the cheek. Ruby couldn’t help but smile a little. 

The only thing left in the pile was two blankets. Dia places one on Chika and You’s lap then wraps Ruby in the other. Dia picks up Ruby and pushes the stroller around the room. It felt somewhat soothing in a weird way. Just having Dia move them around in a circle around the room made them feel tired enough to want to take a nap. Maybe it was from their excitement from before or how calm it’s gotten. But one thing is for sure, they want to nap now. It was almost like Dia knew that this would happen. As if she’s seen this scenario before. 

Slowly, one by one started to fall asleep. It was fairly obvious to Dia when all three were in their deep sleep. This gave Dia enough time to start her plan for the final part of the punishment. All she needs to do is get everyone downstairs and have three bottles ready. 

Chika woke up first, almost forgetting the situation she’s in. But when she looked around, she definitely doesn’t remember being outside. The three were on a blanket in the backyard with Dia close by with three bottles on her side. Dia seemed to be content reading a book as she waited for them to wake up. “M-mommy?” Dia closed her book and looked at Chika. “May I ask why you have all of these?” 

“Mm, I believe I could give a small explanation. Have a side job doing this, quite frequently. I do participate in both roles, though my loyal clients prefer I take the other role.” Chika’s eyes widened at the revelation. Dia got up from her spot with a bottle. “Here, you must be thirsty.” Chika blushes before taking it. 

Chika started drinking out of the bottle as You and Ruby started to wake up. Both of them got a bottle too and drank it as Dia watched amused. Dia couldn’t get enough of how red their faces were and how embarrassed they acted. “Feel free to run around and play, no one will see you three out here. I’ve made sure of it.” 

But, no one moved. They avoided looking at each other and Dia. This doesn’t mean Dia doesn’t know what’s happening. “You can use your diapers, girls. Actually, I would prefer it if you did so they don’t go to waste. Just let it out for mommy and mommy will change you back into your clothes.” The three almost hated how good she is at planning. 

“I-I don’t know how to g-go in it, mommy…” You spoke, spurring in her spot. Dia moves over to sit next to You. Gently pushed her to her back and took out a vibrator she had in hand. Putting the intensity on the high side to rub the front of You’s area with it. You moaned out but tried to cover her mouth. “M-mommy…! Ah!” 

Despite how humiliating this is, You can’t help but feel more turned on than before. She started rocking her hips to the rhythm of the vibrator. Chika and Ruby even started watching intensely at the scene, making them feel hotter in their cores. Soon enough, You let out needier whines as she started to get so much pleasure. Dia took the hint and moved the vibrator faster and harder. Dia watched You’s face as drool escaped her mouth and her hands grabbing the blanket under her. Her moans and panting continued for a short while before she let out a squeal as she finished in her diaper, letting out her urine with a little hissing sound. You’s tongue hangs out as Dia moves the vibrator away. 

Ruby seemingly was pleasuring herself at the scene. Rubbing the front of the padding to get some friction and holding back her moans. Dia was taking care of You but she did shoot a look over at Ruby once in a while to check on her. But Dia did get to watch as Ruby helplessly wets herself and her body jolting up in pleasure. Dia moves her attention to Ruby when she finishes getting You in her regular clothes. 

Seeing You and Ruby enjoy themselves, Chika couldn’t take it anymore. We wanted to know what it felt like. She already felt wet from her arousal leaking out of her but it wasn’t enough to stimulate wet padding. Chika slowly moved her body to be on her hands and knees then picking herself up to be on her knees. She tries to wet herself but she seems to be struggling more than she intended. Dia took notice, reaching her hand to Chika’s diaper and giving it a firm squeeze making Chika yelp. She continued until Chika’s head threw back and the feeling of the diaper getting warm. Chika was addicted to the feeling and didn’t want it to end. 

Dia helped Chika on her back to start to changer out. “Mommy?” 

“Yes, baby girl?” 

“How about we make an arrangement…” Long hours organizing documents sounds horrible again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
> https://discord.gg/3stG2VT


End file.
